Keep Running
by Toxic Paranoia
Summary: This is a story about a young girl that meet The Fabulous KillJoys My Chemical Romance. and together they try to survive in the zone and over come their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the band or any members or lyrics and such. **

**Party Poison **

All I could feel was the hot sun on my back, beating through my blue jacket but that's how I like it. I made myself numb to everything else a long time ago. I knew I should go inside but I wasn't ready to pretend yet. To pretend that I was the one that had it all together. I told myself that I would be ready soon. Really soon. But just not yet. It's weird what you think about when you know that you only have one chance to survive, or what goes through your mind after you survive the worst pain you have ever experienced. You might think you would feel enlightened, like you can know how to get through everything now, like you discovered the meaning of life. But it's not like any of those things. It's the most mundane things. Like, did I leave the iron on? When is my next doctor appointment? Where did I leave my cell phone charger? Maybe our brains do this on purpose, so we don't break down completely, so we can continue living. Or maybe it's only like this for me. I will never know the answer, because, the only other people on my side are just as insane as me.

I left my inner tirade to go find the girl. That's what we call her. It could be so we don't get attached to her or maybe it's because it's easier to pretend that she doesn't have a personality or people she used to love. I'm probably over analyzing things, like always; it's probably because she refuses to talk, so even if we wanted to know her name there was no possible way to find out. I found her playing with a small ball that she treats like a baby. Kobra is sitting on the table, watching her. I worry about him; it seems like a life ago when we were back in New Jersey in our basement. I guess it kind of was a life time ago.

"Hey Kobra" I said, but he kept staring at the girl, so I walked up and waved my hand in front of his face, "Kobra!" He jerked his head up like he was just waking up and said,

"Oh, Hey Poison."

"What were you doing man?" I asked, somewhat worried.

"Just thinking"

"You know, that's dangerous now."

"No more dangerous than living." He said looking depressed. More depressed than normal. I guessed he was thinking about Alicia.

"Maybe, but it's easier to live if you don't think," I said while simultaneously walking farther into the old diner until I found Jet Star. He was sitting on a chair with the radio on softly. The only sound coming out of it was quiet static. I decided that I didn't want to interrupt him, he was very concentrated on whatever he was carving on the table but not wanting to talk to Fun Ghoul, I slid into the chair directly across from Jet. The only validation that he knew I had sat down was a quick flick of his eyes up, towards me, and that was fine because I didn't want to talk either. I stared out the window, finding only a parking lot, a torn up street and an endless desert beyond that. I started humming Desolation Row, which earned me a dirty look from Jet, so I stopped. All of my focus went back to the bright abyss that the world was slowly turning into. I must have been staring for at least a half hour before a saw something, and when I did see it, I couldn't tell what it was, it looked like a small black dot against the sun, but it was slowly getting bigger. I nudged Jet Star with my foot. He looked up quickly and I pointed out toward the horizon, for some reason, it didn't feel right disrupting the silence. He looked out the smudged window and I saw his eyes strain to see what it was. He looked back at me and shrugged.

"I don't know who or what it is but maybe we should get Kobra, Ghoul, and the girl and figure out what to do." Jet Star said.

"I guess we should." I said with a sigh.

"What, Poison? You and Ghoul still not talking?"

"If by not talking, you mean completely avoiding, then yes, we aren't talking, but we have bigger things to worry about, so let's drop it for now." Jet star held up his hands in a sign of surrender, shook his head and walked into the back room of the diner, probably to find ghoul, so I walked back to the front and whispered what was going on into Kobra's ear. He nodded, picked up the girl who held on to her ball, without saying a word and I followed them out to the parking lot, where what I like to call the Killjoy mobile is. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul were already sitting on it and the three of us joined silently. We stared out into the nothing. Waiting for something to happen, or something to stop happening. Ghoul was the one to break the silence. He said,

"Is that…is that a chick?" Fun Ghoul asked squinting into the distance. Ever one did the same, straining to get a better view of the figure that was almost to the edge of the street. The girl looked at him and shrugged. Finally the figure stopped at the edge of the parking lot, about a quarter of a mile away from us and I became increasingly aware of our lack of weapons. Why did we leave all of the ray guns inside? Now that is was so close, we could see that it in fact was a 'chick'. She had long blonde hair and is wearing something that could have once been skinny jeans but they were pretty torn up, she was also wearing a black shirt with some type of animation on it that we were too far away to see with a black leather jacket over it. She walked closer until she was half way across the parking lot, by now all of us are standing in front of the car, except the girl, who is standing on the hood. I realize now that she is no taller than Fun Ghoul, which is pretty short, and no older than sixteen. She slowly raises a ray gun and I hear Ghoul curse under his breath.

"Hands up! Any weapons you have, you better throw them on the ground, or I'll shoot." We all looked at each other, silently wishing that we had weapons to give her. Only jet star moved, just the slightest but she caught it and pointed the gun at him and he tossed a knife on to the ground. She walked closer, now feeling safe. As she walked towards us studying our faces, then out of nowhere she stops, her mouth drops and the determination in her face is transformed into something almost resembling awe. It is now that I realize the animation on her shirt was for the band called My Chemical Romance, our band that ended with the world about one year ago. "Oh…my….god. Is this heaven or am I a seriously standing in front of the four most amazing and skilled musicians to ever walk this earth?" she asks in a state of total disbelief. Ghoul responded with a confused,

"What?"

"Are you guys not My Chemical Romance?" she asked stopping right in front of us and gesturing to her shirt in case we needed a reference. Kobra was the next to speak.

"Yes we _were _My Chemical Romance _at one time._" Kobra's obvious irritation from her mention of what seemed like our former lives did not bother her at all and I used this opportunity to possibly save our lives.

"Hi, I'm Gerard, well Party Poison now, I'm guessing you're a fan?" I said with what used to be my signature smirk.

"Oh my f'ing god I know who you are, you are the pinnacle of talent! Fan is an understatement! I used to worship you guys!" Ghoul lit one of his sacred cigarettes and he glanced her direction, which she about fainted from. He rolled his eyes, tired of this show of affection. A year ago or even a few months ago, we would have loved talking to one of our fans, especially one devoted enough to wear one of our shirts to the fricken end of the world. Literally. Ghoul finally looked at her and said,

"You're like, what? Fifteen? What are you doing out here alone?" she flinched and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know the answer but I also knew that she would probably tell us anything we asked. She took a deep breath and said,

"Well, Frank," smiling at the use of his name, "I was running from BLI with my Boyfriend and his sister but she recently killed herself after he was killed." She said it so nonchalantly but I could see the hurt, the love and the tears in her eyes. It made my heart break a little more; it was surprising that it was possible, by this time tomorrow I wouldn't have a heart left to break. Ghoul looked liked someone just punched him in the stomach. I assume he was feeling the same way as me, if this little girl can make it through all of the shit that we are going through and more, then why are we feeling bad for ourselves? After she composes herself she looks sadly up at us and says, "well I was going to kill ya'll and steal your food, but sense you are the fabulous fucking killjoys so, I'll just go somewhere else." She gave a half wave and looked back at us. It looked like she was trying to remember every detail. I could have let her keep walking, I could have just turned around and pretended that she wasn't even there, and I would have, the only thing that stopped was the back of her black leather jacket. In large, red, block letters, it read, '**IT GETS BETTER, KEEP RUNNING." **

"Wait." I called after her, ten eyes all turned on me at once, every one of them confused except for one pair that was nothing if not hopeful. "Stay here for a sec." I motioned for everyone to follow me inside. Kobra Kid helped the girl off the hood of the killjoy mobile and then everyone sat at the table in the center of the dinner. I took a deep breath and without looking up, I whispered, "I think we should let her say" the room erupted in protests about not being able to save everyone, and that we already have one child to look after and the fact that we are basically children ourselves, despite age. "She needs company and food and we need someone who can be as bad ass as she is. She is no older than 16 and she had 4 thirty-some men scared shitless. We should let her stay, if she wants to that is." That earned a chuckle from Ghoul,

"If she wants to? She practically kissed the spot where you were standing when you walked away. Bad ass or not, she's another mouth to feed." He scoffed.

"She doesn't look like she eats that much..." Kobra mumbled. Ghoul shot him a dirty look for siding with me, but he was my brother after all.

"Let's take a vote?" Jet asked. We all nodded so he said, "All in favor..?" Kobra, Jet, The Girl and I all raised our hands and Ghoul rolled his eyes and we all stood up to go make what is rest of a little girl's life a fantasy.

**What did u think? This is my First story so Don't Be too harsh but if u are reading this than, Please review. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't my chemical romance or any of the member of this wonderful beautiful band**_

_**So here is the second chapter if you guys are reading, please review. XD**_

"Hey…uh." I realized I didn't know her name so I just decided that would be good enough. She instantly turned around her eyes were surprised but happy when she saw it was me standing there awkwardly. "You wanna, you know, stay for a while?" she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Are you f'ing kidding me? Of course! Ohmigawd, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She ran up and hugged me and then she froze and looked up at me with complete amazement in her eyes and whispered, "Holy shit. I'm hugging Gerard Way." I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, come on," I said, "we better get inside before the guys freak out." She almost skipped after me when I opened the door to the dinner. I walked back to the table and sat down with the rest of the gang. The newest addition just stood there staring, star struck.

"Well," Ghoul sighed, "if you're gonna be staying, you're gonna need a killjoy name."

"You guys have like code names?"

"Yeah, something like that, I'm Fun Ghoul, that's Party Poison, that's Jet Star, and that's Kobra Kid." Frank said, pointing at all of us as he said our names. "We just have to figure out what your new killjoy name is, that is, if you want to stay?" she nodded so hard I thought her head was going to fall off and Mikey smiled. "Ok…well…Gerard, I mean Poison, why don't you take this one?" I shrugged and stared at her for a second and she moved her hand up above her head and stuck her right hip out in a mock model pose and we all started laughing, greeting any comic relief at this time. I stood up and clapped my hands together triumphantly and screamed,

"I got it!" everyone looked at me and I took a long dramatic pause, "Toxic Paranoia" she jumped up and ran to me, almost knocking me over screeching,

"I love it!"

"So it's settled, welcome to the team, Paranoia." Mikey said, spreading his arms and she ran into him for a hug. Then she moved on to Jet, then Ghoul. Jet glanced at the sun, the only way to tell time anymore and he said,

"Diner time!" and went to the back to the area where we kept the power packs. It looked like dog food, tasted like dong food, but we stole it from Better Living Industry, so it tasted somewhat like victory too. Frank went to go get the forks and Mikey went to help Ray, so it was just me, Paranoia and The Girl. Paranoia slid into the booth next to the girl and said,

"Hi, What's your name?" I glanced at Paranoia and said,

"She doesn't talk."Paranoia looked at the Girl and she looked down at her hands.

"oh, because she can't, or because she doesn't want to?" I just shrugged and watched Paranoia lean over and whisper something in the girls ear and she smiled and nodded. I expected her to be disgusted by the food but she took it from Ray with a thankful smile and ate it almost as fast as Frank.

"So who wants to go out and do the night time rounds?" I asked, tossing my can across the room. Paranoia stood up and grabbed her jacked and said,

"I will." Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows not wanting to turn her down but not trusting her enough to do it on her own. I decided that I wouldn't be able to shoot her if it came down to it so I looked at the only person that I thought would be able to, Frank.

"Why don't you show her how we normally do it, Ghoul?" I said looking at him he gave me a knowing look and stood up. Paranoia looked like she was about to protest but then she realized I gave her an opportunity to be alone with Frank, even if that wasn't the intent, so she shut her mouth and walked out the door.

**Fun Ghoul.**

I followed her out, not really feeling energetic tonight. I looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was setting soon and we should wait till dark to do the rounds. That's when the Dracs come out. It's just a waste of time to do it now. Of course the new girl didn't know that and she started walking away. "Hey," I called out, "We should wait until it's dark, it's just wasting time if we start now." she stopped and walked back towards me.

"Oh. Right." She looked down at her hands and looked back up like she wanted to say something but decided against it. She followed me and sat on the hood of the Trans Am with me. She looked at me and she took a deep breath. I laughed at how nervous she was which I guess, gave her the rage to continue.

**Toxic Paranoia**

I was breathing deeply, trying to build up courage to say what I was thinking. He notice and laughed. The sun was setting quickly and I realized that this was my only chance. "It's different now, you know." I said, although it was barely audible. He looked at me like I was stupid so I continued, but reminded myself that I don't have to explain myself to him. "Back a couple of years ago, you were better than me. It's different now, we are all the same. You can't look down on me now; I have been through the exact same shit you have been through. You're not special anymore and the only way that we are going to come out of this on top is by working together so I don't know why you look at me like I'm not worthy of you, I deserve your respect, I have earned it just as much as you have earned mine." He looked at me for a minute straight, just staring, I was afraid that he would walk away and I would be here to face the Dracs alone, but he didn't, instead he smiled and said,

"No, now you have earned my respect, I know that its different now, you have to remember not to take shit from anyone, not even the people who used to be your heroes. You're alright, T." He called me T, I liked that. I smiled and watched the sun set and pretended to be a normal teenage girl.


End file.
